A peaceful end to a tumultuous beginning
by LooBee
Summary: Rosaline rescues Benvolio, but they are still ordered to marry... (after episode 6, but before 7 - so this is my happy romantic guess of our couple's ending...
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n - this is my first foray into fan fiction. this is just a couple of little scenarios rattling around in my brain. Had to share with my fellow "rosvolios". Enjoy**_

 **A peaceful end to a tumultuous beginning**

The brush gracefully touched the canvas with a bold color reflecting the subject before him. Benvolio smiled reminiscing about this moment in time. Especially last night's adventures…

'My Lord, your bath is ready.'

Benvolio smiled at his mischievous wife. 'Will this be my last?'

Rosaline chuckled at their ritual sparring as steam rose from the hot water. 'Only if you call me –'

'Never, my love.' Benvolio kissed her until Rosaline tingled down to her toes. He grinned as he straightened from bending down and removed his robe and joined his wife in the tub.

They had escaped. She risked her life for him as he was about to executed. He had realized that she lied to save her sister, and then devised an escape to make good on her promise – she would not let them kill him. True to her word, she put her body between him and the executioner and gave the speech of her life as she stood in front of him, touching his arm.

She exposed Count Paris by proving he was injured during the night he framed Benvolio. She made the Prince make Count Paris expose the injury that Benvolio sliced his arm during their duel. Verona was shocked and horrified that they almost killed one of their own.

Prince Escalus stopped the execution immediately.

When the executioner untied Benvolio, he collapsed in her arms. They sat on the "stage". Both were panting and on the verge of tears as they clung to each other. Benvolio rested his head on her chest and wrapped his weak arms around her. She put her hand on the back of his head and soothed her traumatized friend.

'I am so sorry, Montague,' Rosaline whispered in his ear in front of the crowd, holding her trusted friend in her arms. 'I'm so sorry I lied – but he threatened to kill my sister.'

'I figured they were holding you under some sort of peril,' Benvolio whispered with tears of relief in his eyes. 'But you owe me, Capulet.'

Rosaline laughed as she squeezed him tight. 'Of course, my Lord.'

Prince Escalus still ordered the two to be married. Rosaline knew that if marriage was the only way to save an innocent man, so be it. They had been through so much together. It almost seemed right.

No matter how much Rosaline or Benvolio didn't want to marry, they knew arguing about it would not make a wit of difference. Everything in Verona had calmed down so much, they were just happy to be able to breathe.

The wedding took place a month after the failed execution. The event took place in the Palace gardens, where they had their first picnic. It was in one of the larger gazebos, but the place was familiar to them all.

They played the happy couple as they covertly looked at each other with questioning eyes as well as defiant attitudes. It was as if the couple relished the thought of sparring with each other in private.

Benvolio was ready to leave before the sun went down. He had a gift for his new bride. The Montague carriage was brought around and Benvolio steered his bride away from the festivities. She did not argue. She was as exhausted and ready to leave the reception and all the fake smiles.

But Benvolio had a surprise for her. 'I need you to close your eyes,' he said as they left the Palace. 'Just for a few moments.'

'You aren't going to push me out of the carriage, are you Montague?' She smirked.

'No, but that is tempting,' he grinned. 'I have something to show you and I just want it to be a surprise.'

'Very well,' she said, trusting him. It amazed him that she did trust him so implicitly. That made this gift even more worthy of her.

The carriage turned a corner and Benvolio said, 'you can open your eyes now.'

In the fading sunset, her family's home came into view. It wasn't boarded up anymore. The grounds were kept and clean. There were doorman at the entrance and the place was lit up with lanterns and candles.

'Thank you for saving my life,' Benvolio said in a small voice.

'Oh, Montague.' Rosaline said in wonder as tears came to her eyes as she saw her home – her Capulet home ready for her. 'How? Why?'

'You forget I'm rich,' Benvolio said with swagger.

She gave him one of her sidelong glances that showed her annoyance and then it was gone in an instant.

She took his hand and looked into his eyes with such love and adoration, it caught his breath. Then she kissed him. Not for long, but her lips touched his and her hand was on his cheek. She ended the kiss by putting her forehead on his. 'You don't know what this means to me.' She whispered looking up at the house again.

He was embarrassed by the emotion and laughed, 'Well then, Capulet, let's go see what my money has done to our new home.'

Rosaline laughed and smiled that lit up his world. 'Yes, let's!' And they practically jumped out of the carriage and ran up the steps together to the new door on her old home.

Livia was waiting inside the dining area next to the large portrait. Rosaline was so happy to see her sister. They squealed in happiness as Benvolio hung back and stood in the same spot he learned about this house.

'You aren't needed at the House of Capulet?' Rosaline queried.

'No! Don't you know?' Livia said with astonishment. 'Your husband paid my bride price. I'm a lady once more.'

Rosaline looked over at Benvolio who had a sheepish grin on his face. He seemed embarrassed and proud at the same time. Rosaline couldn't help it – she strode over to him and hugged him and gave him another kiss. A little longer this time, but still chaste.

Neither of them was prepared for the swirling nerves that hit them both. They laughed as one of the new servants brought out some wine for the three of them to partake before retiring for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_(a/n - sorry about not having any spaces between the tub scene and the escape scene in the last chapter. I'm still trying to figure this out!) Enjoy the wedding night..._**

Benvolio & Rosaline were still talking, drinking wine and debating about all manner of things. It really didn't occur to them that this was their "wedding night".

Livia had disappeared. Rosaline was the first to notice. 'Where's Livia?' She looked around and realized everyone had gone to bed but them. The candles were burning low and the wine had run out.

Benvolio cleared his throat. 'I must take my leave, my lady.'

'Where are you going?' Rosaline said, almost disappointed that the night was coming to an end.

'I'm going to go back to the Montague Manor,' he said with a tinge of regret. He didn't want the evening to end either. But as the marriage was still a sham, he didn't feel comfortable staying here.

'But, you – can't go!' Rosaline exclaimed. The man irritated her to no end. Then she blurted out, 'This is your home now!'

Benvolio blinked. Rosaline swallowed hard.

'Capulet,' Benvolio started, 'I'm not sure it's the right thing to do. Our "marriage" is a scam and you know it.'

'Please, Benvolio.' She beseeched him. 'We have a guest room you can sleep in tonight and will sort it all out in the morning.'

He really did want to see her in the morning, but felt uncomfortable staying.

'Please stay,' she whispered. Benvolio looked at his new wife in name only and reluctantly nodded affirmatively.

They put out what candles were left burning and Rosaline took one candlestick to guide them upstairs to the bedchambers. Even in the darkness, she saw the clean walls and floors with not a speck of dust anywhere. 'How long have you been making improvements to the manor?'

'As soon as the Prince ordered us to marry after the failed execution. I knew I owed you this and I had the means to give it to you.'

Rosaline remained silent but tears welled up in her eyes and her heart leapt to her throat.

'Here you are, my Lord,' she opened the guest room door and allowed him in as she lit a room candle with hers. 'Pleasant dreams, my Lord.' She started to leave and Rosaline couldn't help it. She needed to show her appreciation again. 'This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, Montague. Thank you.'

'We'll see how you feel in the morning, Capulet. I will probably demand a hot bath and dozen serving wenches.'

Rosaline smirked as she left the room, 'Let's just hope it won't be your last!'

0000/

Rosaline couldn't sleep. Even though she was exhausted from the wedding. And she lay safe in her own room in her childhood home. When she did close her eyes, the memories of her adventures with Benvolio kept popping in her head.

Like the morning they woke up on the rock their first night of their escape. They barely slept, but when she woke up with the dawn light, her cheek and lips were resting in the crook of Benvolio's neck. His cheek was resting on the top of her head. She remembered how warm and safe she felt with his cloak and arm around her. She remembered that instead of sitting up, they had ended up reclining against the rock and her own arm resting comfortably on Benvolio's chest. They both woke up at the same time that morning and disengaged themselves from each other without comment, both a little embarrassed by the unknowing intimacy the cold night could bring.

Rosaline couldn't get the warm safe feeling out of her head.

0000/

Down the hall in the guest room, Benvolio wasn't having a peaceful sleep either. His memories turned to the sly look he caught Rosaline peeking after he got out of the tub in the country. Noticed her reaction was surprise and awe. It made him feel… strong, viral and appreciated. With his heartbreaking betrayal from Stella, he knew Rosaline's awe was genuine.

He turned over and punched the pillow. He certainly appreciated Rosaline. So why were the feelings of lust starting to spring into his head? He was confused about these memories. He needed to think clearly to figure out what he was going to do next.

Benvolio sighed and let the memory of the country inn just wash over him. Benvolio smiled at the fact that she fell asleep on the small bed there as he watched her sleep from the floor next to the bed. He still couldn't believe that his last friend in the world was a Capulet harp- a Capulet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(a/n – So the show is over, but so much to write about! Since I started this story before the beautiful jail scene, I've basically ignored that and all the Paris army stuff. That war/violence stuff never interested me. But I did include some of the Montague intrigue about Benvolio's father. Thanks for your encouragement. More to come!)**_

For the next few days, Rosaline introduced Benvolio to the manor and all of its secrets and potential. Benvolio was fascinated at Rosaline's enthusiasm and happiness. He was used to her sarcasm, sharp mind and sharp wit, he wasn't used to this happy person. It intrigued him.

They were up on the roof of the manor in the small observation tower. Rosaline was pointing to farmlands just beyond the city walls. 'Those are our vineyards,' she said with pride. 'My father was a great vintner, but then-' she faded off and started to frown.

'Were those the fields that the Montague's burned?' Benvolio took the small telescope and observed the fields. He noticed that some of the grape vines were still alive and they just needed some care. Care like they were giving this manor.

'Yes,' she said in a small voice, full of pain.

'You do realize, Capulet,' he said with his usual arrogance, 'that it was probably Paris and not a Montague that burned those fields.'

Rosaline sighed heavily. 'Yes.'

'I'll have Tifosio take me down to the vines tomorrow and see what can be repaired.'

Rosaline looked at her new husband with awe and appreciation. 'Thank you,' she whispered fraught with emotion.

0000/

They avoided talking about what was most on each other's minds because life at the manor was so peaceful - and extremely busy. They knew that the marriage needed to be discussed, but they just liked being in each other's company without the thought of sleeping arrangements, inheritance, and - heaven forbid - children coming up. They both liked their independence and didn't want to make demands on the other. At the same time, they sought each other out during the day to discuss something about the manor or Verona or what they were going to have for dinner.

Rosaline had her library back. She had to leave so many books here when they were forced to live with her aunt & uncle. She spent her days repairing the library and cataloguing their inventory of books. She relished in discovering and reading the old volumes she hadn't seen in years.

They usually ended up in the sunroom, which faced north with a lot of indirect light. Rosaline didn't notice that until Benvolio pointed it out. They spent a lot of evenings in this room, just the two of them.

While Rosaline was reading, Benvolio was about 10 feet away at her father's old table - drawing. They sat in amiable silence as both pursued their passions.

Rosaline looked up and watched Benvolio draw. He was in his own world and concentrating with such intensity when his pencil was in hand. Curious, Rosaline put her book down and walked over to see what he was drawing.

'Montague, that is beautiful,' she said was sincerity. The drawing was a floor plan with detailed renderings on the margins of the plan of the burnt out cathedral.

'I've been thinking about the improvements that could be made if they rebuild.' Benvolio kept drawing.

'Montague, you really are talented,' Rosaline stated. Benvolio started to blush and smirked. 'No, really, Benvolio. You should take these drawings to your uncle.'

'I don't know,' he said quietly with uncharacteristic insecurity. 'My uncle would just toss them away.'

'What?!' Rosaline's ire peaked. 'Montague, if you don't show these ideas to your uncle,' she sputtered and came up with a lame consequence, 'I won't speak to you for a week!'

That made Benvolio laugh and with his usual arrogance said, 'Oh my! A Capulet not speaking to me! What will I ever do?'

They both laughed and she said sincerely, 'Please, Benvolio. Please show them to your uncle. They really are quite exceptional.'

Benvolio was not used to someone believing in his talent. He swallowed the lump in his throat and agreed. 'As you wish. I will go to my uncle tomorrow.' He warned her, 'If I come back in a horrible mood, it will be on you.'

'Yes, my Lord. I will take the blame,' she smirked. 'And the credit.'

0000/

Benvolio left mid-morning after making some more details on the plans. Rosaline's encouragement gave him hope for a really productive meeting with his uncle. Rosaline was there at the door to see him off.

'Thank you, Capulet!' he said with swagger. 'Don't wait up for me. My uncle may keep me at the Montague manor for more discussions.'

'Yes, my Lord,' she said with sarcasm and gave him a kiss on the cheek wishing him luck. They looked each other in the eyes with surprise and something like terror at the domesticated scene.

0000/

Benvolio arrived at the burnt out cathedral on the far end, near where the alter was to be. All the way there, he had a genuine smile on his face. He could really see himself working his designs into the cathedral.

He heard voices urgently speaking in soft tones on the other end of the building. He walked quietly toward the voices. Those speaking could not see him. He recognized his uncle's voice and then his aunt's voice. Then he heard his name in the discussion and stopped straight away to listen without being seen.

'Benvolio is a lost cause,' his Aunt Tessa snickered. 'You took care of his father all those years ago, but were too weak to take care of Benvolio.'

'He was an innocent child,' Uncle Domiono hissed. 'I couldn't kill him as well.'

'No,' Tessa said dripping with sarcasm, 'you just treated him like an uninvited guest in the Montague House throughout his life.'

'Tessa, shut your mouth.'

'Do you forget the pact we made all those years ago?' she persisted. 'Our brother didn't realize that his next meal would be his last. You said when I'm Lord Montague this shall be our house, sister.'

'Benvolio can't know,' Domiono said with tortured memories.

'What?' Tessa sneered, 'That most of the money is his? That you stole most of his inheritance? And now that he is a man, you want to poison him as well and take his widow for yourself?'

'Tessa, you cannot be so cold hearted. Benvolio is considered a hero now,' Domiono said. 'Besides, he's always at that Capulet manor he bought.' He paused and smiled, 'Out of sight, out of mind.'

Benvolio snuck away, not wanting to hear any more plotting against him. Devastated, he barely watched where he was going. A lifetime of insecurities rolled around his soul. He found himself at the Montague tavern with a pitcher of the strongest ale they had. He looked at the rolled up tube of his fancy drawings and crumpled them up and threw them on the floor of the tavern.

0000/

Rosaline went to bed at midnight. She waited up because she was excited to hear about Benvolio's adventures in architecture. But the day was long as she made improvements to the manor. Her eyes started to droop in slumber when she heard a crash outside of her bedchamber.

'What is go-' she exclaimed in a whisper as she came out to the hallway and found Benvolio folded up on the floor between the credenza and the flowerpot.

'Benvolio!' Rosaline crouched down to help him and exclaimed, 'Oof! You smell like a tavern floor!'

He looked up at her in his drunken state, but she didn't see a drunk. She saw the eyes of a devastated man. 'Capulet!' he slurred. 'My only friend.'

Rosaline got him up and with her arms around his waist and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She guided him to his room in the dark. 'Yes Montague, I am your friend,' she placated. 'Let's get you to bed.'

'Ah yes,' he said loudly. 'My lonely bed. My lonely, lonely bed.'

She sat him down, but he was started to fall forward in a passed out state. She caught him before he slithered to the floor. 'Oh Montague, whatever happened to you?'

And with the strength of a drunken man, he pulled her on top of him, so they lay sideways on his bed. Tears came to his eyes as the truth started coming out. 'I was never wanted. They poisoned my father and never really wanted me around.'

'Oh Benvolio,' Rosaline whispered as she climbed off of him and gently removed his boots. His father was killed?

'Only you, Capulet. Only you think highly of me.'

Startled she looked up at him and chuckled trying to make light of the situation, 'I'm sorry Montague, but you think very highly of yourself.'

'They just kept me around for my money!' he exclaimed. 'Money I didn't even know I had!' He started repeating what happened at the cathedral and then chucking the plans at the tavern.

Rosaline got him straighten out on his bed with a pillow tucked under his head. She fussed over him as she took a damp cloth and gently wiped his face. 'Oh Montague.' She said wistfully, 'What am I going to do with you?'

'Don't leave me alone, Rosaline,' he said with such longing. 'I just can't be alone tonight.'

Rosaline tenderly touched his forehead and brushed his hair back. 'Of course,' she complied and held his hand as she watched him fall asleep. She realized he had gone through so much as a young boy. He was much younger when his parents died and didn't grow up with the love and happiness she had.

As she watched her handsome husband fall asleep holding her hand to his chest, she realized he needed her help. And she wanted to help him. He had always been kind to her and was always a gentleman. And he always told the truth. She trusted no one like she trusted this Montague.

By the time Benvolio woke up late the next afternoon, plans were already in process by his liberated wife.

 _ **(a/n – again, thanks for the encouragement. It might take a little longer for the next chapter, but there will be a couple more at least!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(a/n - Thanks again for all the encouragement and kind words. I've got a couple more chapters after this, but this is the BIG one. Enjoy)**_

Rosaline held her husband's hand as he mumbled in his drunken state. Benvolio revealed secrets she knew he'd rather not tell her.

0000/

'You meet the man from Imola!' she cried.

'I don't want to see a Capulet barrister! Don't force me to do things I do not want to do, Capulet!'

Rosaline & Benvolio were nose to nose, both frustrated with each other.

'A barrister outside of Verona can look at your situation a little clearer. He may be able to give you options you didn't think you had.' Rosaline tried to reason with him. 'Just meet the man when he comes in a couple of days.'

'I don't want to talk to anyone about the Montague fortune. It's unseemly and ugly. And really Capulet, it's none of your business.'

'Ugh! You are just being pig-headed!' she scoffed. 'I'm only trying to help you, Montague! I'm only trying to get you to see what your options are.'

'You want to see how much money I really have,' he said with paranoia. He wanted to take back those words as soon as he said them.

Rosaline looked crushed. 'I'm grateful,' she said quietly with a sinking heart. 'I'm grateful for all you have done for me and my sister.' Tears welled up in her eyes. 'I just want you to –'

She couldn't say it. She was just too scared to reveal her heart and let a Montague break it. She was hurt that he thought seeing a barrister was offensive.

'Say it, Capulet,' he sneered. 'Say what you want to me.'

'I want you to be happy.' And then with bravery Rosaline choked out, 'I want _us_ to be happy.'

Benvolio just stared at her, speechless. She was talking about them. As a couple. She's talking about the thing they have been avoiding since the wedding. Benvolio sat down and put his elbows on his knees and his hands on his forehead. How could she want him after seeing him at his worst last night?

Bolder, Rosaline continued to breech the subject they had been avoiding. 'Benvolio,' she whispered sitting on the ottoman in front of him, 'I'm happy with you. We saved each other. Our…' she paused as she looked for the right words. 'Our future looks bright. I enjoy being with you. I trust you with my heart and soul. Please don't make me regret not heading off to the nunnery, Montague.'

Benvolio looked at her with eyes full of wonder, distrust, hope and fear. 'He killed my father when I was six years old,' he choked. 'He never wanted me around. No one wants me around.'

'Don't say that, Benvolio,' she gently chided. 'Despite what you may think, I _like_ having you around.'

'Why?' he asked like a little boy. His big blue eyes questioning this beautiful woman in front of him.

Rosaline smiled at this brave and kind man. 'You've never lied to me, Montague. Even when we first met, you were kind. I think I'm in love with Prince Escalus. But that was a young girl's infatuation. I see that now. The Prince used me like chattel. He took advantage of me, led me on and lied to me. He broke my heart with his cruel treatment of me… and you.' Rosaline smirked, 'He almost made me marry your uncle!' The memory of how badly the Prince treated her showed on her face. But she looked up at Benvolio and gently smiled. 'You have always treated me like a lady – even when I didn't act like one,' she smirked. 'Even in an impossible situation, you always looked out for me and – kept me warm, kept me safe, and made me feel like an equal.'

'But Rosaline,' he said with despair. 'We live like brother and sister. I'm not who you want. I'm not who you love. I'm not who you trust.' He said, thinking of last night's drunken stupor and all the cruel things his uncle called him. 'I'm a drunken gutter scoundrel.' Tears filled his eyes.

Rosaline moved closer and put her strong hand on top of his. Startled by the gentle touch, he looked down as her thumb caressed his knuckles. He looked back up at her. She had such intensity in her dark chocolate eyes.

'I. Trust. You.' She said with such conviction it startled them both.

They sat there looking at each other not knowing what to do next. And then the most natural thing happened. They kissed each other, with a tenderness and wonder that neither had ever experienced before. The kiss broke, but they just couldn't let go of each other.

Their faces were almost touching; they looked into each other's eyes. Passion flared and Benvolio put his free hand in her hair and started to passionately kiss his wife for the first time.

And Rosaline kissed back.

Time stood still. He caressed her cheek and jaw, her hand slid into his hair and the kiss took on all the feelings they had been tamping down since they met each other all those months ago.

A loud crash and the noise of a cat outside broke the kiss abruptly. They both stood and went to opposite sides of the room, both panting and trying to gain some sort of composure.

Then they looked at each other and each crossed the room in haste and grabbed each other and kissed with no reservations.

They ended up in Rosaline's room, not being able to keep their hands off each other. He helped her with her dress, but she left her undergarments on as she crawls into bed.

Benvolio was not so shy. He undressed in front of her. Rosaline smiled and quietly said, 'At least now I don't have peak.'

They both laughed as he lay beside his wife for the first time. She smiled with trepidation. She bit her lip as Benvolio lay on his side caressing Rosaline face.

'I'm a little scared, Montague,' she said as his caressing calmed her.

Benvolio's thumb gently caressed her bottom lip and smiled a gentle smile. His blue eyes were full of wonder. 'We'll take it slow, Capulet.'

There was love and tenderness in their touches. Benvolio kissed her lips, then her eyebrow, then her ear, then her neck. Without a word, she kissed his lips, then his eyebrow, then his ear, then his neck.

They giggled until Benvolio started to explore her body. He removed her shift and kissed her in places she didn't know would feel so good when kissed.

'You are beautiful, my Rosaline,' he whispered.

'Please, Benvolio,' she demanded in earnest, not know what she was asking for.

He laughed and said, 'Always trying to boss me around.' But then he realized he had never had this before. Not much was said after that for a long time. They may have said each other's names in a whisper or moan.

Their lovemaking was sweet and gentle, fun and glorious. Even though it was her first time, the uncomfortable feelings melted into pure love and pleasure.

They came apart panting – not sure what just occurred besides the sex. Benvolio was shocked it could be so good. He looked over at Rosaline and her face was in awe.

Her beautiful dark eyes slyly looked at him and she whispered, 'Montague, can we do that again?'

'Give me a minute or two Capulet!' Benvolio laughed and brought her close to him so they could cuddle. Her head and hand rested on his chest and Benvolio kissed her forehead before resting his cheek there in compatible silence.

'Is it always like that?' she asked innocently.

Benvolio stared up at the ceiling, knowing he could never lie to her. 'No, my dear,' he whispered, knowing with his Rosaline he could reveal more, 'I've never felt anything like that before.'

Rosaline twisted up and looked at him with wonder. 'Really?'

'Don't let it go to your head, Capulet!' he laughed as they kissed and touched each other, discovering each other's bodies.

'I didn't know this could be so much fun,' Rosaline stated with a grin.

'This makes you think twice about wanting to flee to the nunnery,' he said deviously.

They both laughed and fell asleep after one more… 'Oh, Benvolio.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**(a/n - my apologies for not publishing sooner - I've got a couple of big ideas that are taking a little longer to craft. enjoy this short chapter)**_

The next evening Benvolio noticed something on the desk in the sunroom he'd been using as his art table. It was the crumpled floor plans of the cathedral.

'What?' he looked up at Rosaline. 'Where?'

Rosaline smiled and said with her Capulet pride, 'You revealed quite a bit to me in your drunken state, Montague.' She smirked, 'I was NOT about to let these renderings be thrown away in a fit of despair.'

'How did you find them?' he asked in wonder.

'First thing yesterday morning, Livia and I took a little trip to the Globe Tavern you like so much and spoke with the elderly tavern wench there.' Rosaline grinned again, 'She really has a soft spot for you, Montague.' Rosaline glowed and gave him a gentle smile. 'She had picked the drawings up off the floor at the end of the night. She was happy to give them to me, to make sure they were returned to you.'

Benvolio was astonished. He looked down at the drawings with tears welling up in his eyes. Then he looked up at his only friend…and new lover… and bride. Benvolio smiled in wonder. He gently took Rosaline's hand, kissed it and whispered, 'You take my breath away, Capulet. Thank you.'

As she rested her head on his shoulder as they both looked down at the crumpled drawings, Rosaline whispered, 'We'll find a way to have your ideas heard.'

OOOO/

The next few days were lost days and nights except for each other.

They took a tour of the vineyards that were being repaired and replaced since the burning of the fields all those months ago. Rosaline noticed the talents of Benvolio as a vintner. She was right about him in the old farm when he took his first bath in front of her; when she confessed that he was kind. The way he treated the Capulet farm workers and field hands was full of respect and concern for their well-being. That kindness was second nature to him. Her heart melted a little more for him.

The farm workers had left for the day and Rosaline & Benvolio were still in the fields, walking the perimeter and debating and flirting. They ended up running down the lane to the corner of the stone wall that was about waist high.

And secluded.

Benvolio was thrilled that his new wife liked to run – and was fast! Benvolio caught his bride and kissed her so thoroughly, she was in a daze.

Benvolio looked around to confirm they were alone and shed his cape and put it on the ground. 'Come, my love,' he invited her to lay down with him on the cape.

Rosaline smiled when Benvolio laid out his cloak on the ground and lay on top of it, bringing her down on top of him to straddle him. That cloak was safety and warmth to her. 'I don't think I ever want you to be without that cloak,' she complimented.

They laughed and kissed each other so thoroughly they ended the kiss panting - like they had just run down the lane.

And right there, as the early evening light surrounded them, Benvolio taught her a new position and they made love in the vineyard next to the stone wall. With a satisfied shudder, Rosaline collapsed on top of her Montague as he gently petted her back and kissed her neck as they both caught their breath. Again.

Once they were thoroughly satisfied, they started to get up. Kneeling, they both peaked their heads up over the wall looking around; making sure no one had seen them. Laughing at the comedy of the situation, they walked back their home, holding hands, noticing no one but each other.

OOOO/

Escalus announced his own engagement shortly after Paris was exposed and defeated. The Medici family of Florence was impressed with the Verona prince. They arranged the marriage of their youngest daughter to Prince Escalus of Verona. All of the prominent houses were invited to the gala engagement feast for Princes Escalus and Trina Medici.

When Rosaline got the invitation for her and Benvolio to attend the gala, she almost threw it away. A ping of jealously hit her heart. Escalus was her first love; how could she see him with someone else? Then she thought of the way he used her. And then those feelings of jealousy were quickly was doused with a smile of this morning's early "activities" with her handsome Montague.

'We've been invited to the Prince's engagement party,' Rosaline announced to her husband.

Benvolio was just outside the sunroom sculpting away at a large marble rock. He peaked around the boulder and looked at Rosaline. 'Do you want to attend?' he asked, not sure if he wanted to attend himself.

Rosaline sighed. 'Not really, but we should make an appearance.' She looked out to the landscape beyond their home. 'We have to go. Even though most of the people there are not there to wish us good tidings.'

Benvolio smirked in agreement. 'And we should go for Livia's sake.'

Rosaline gave Montague a sidelong glance. 'Yes, Montague, for Livia's sake.'

OOOO/

Benvolio asked Rosaline to wear a beautiful dress that he got the dressmaker to construct for her. It was a deep blue with gold, but the neckline was a v-shape that lifted her cleavage up. Rosaline was shocked, but Benvolio smiled an appreciative smile. He presented Rosaline with a lovely opal necklace that looked luminescent next to her dark skin.

'I can't believe you got this dress made for me,' Rosaline said with some sarcasm and wonder. 'This necklace is beautiful,' she fingered the necklace and admired it's simple beauty. 'It's so unique.'

'It should be, Capulet,' Benvolio said with his usually swagger. 'I designed it.'

Rosaline's mouth hung open with shock. 'Your talents never cease to amaze me, Montague.'

'I knew you'd look amazing in that dress, Capulet,' Benvolio took her hand as they gathered themselves to go to the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

_**[a/n - I've been having some problems uploading the final chapters. Thank you dear readers for your encouragement.]**_

The Grand Ball for Prince Escalus and Trina Medici was majestic indeed. The rich smells of good food and the flow of wine was abundant. Everyone was dressed elegantly and on his or her best behavior for the Medici's.

Benvolio & Rosaline were introduced, for the first time as the Benvolio Montague's. Rosaline was used to being called 'Capulet' so often; she forgot that her new last name was actually Montague. Benvolio nervously looked at her as she did him. They both were startled by the announcement of them as a couple. 'Lord and Lady Benvolio Montague.'

Rosaline got a glimpse of her Aunt Juliana fuming at her and Benvolio. She nervously looked over at Benvolio who was swallowing hard and staring in another direction. She followed his gaze and saw that Benvolio's uncle was coming toward them. Rosaline squeezed his arm to assure him she was right there with him.

Lord Montague made a grand gesture to his nephew and his new bride, not knowing that Benvolio knew he had killed his father. Rosaline was sickened by the leer Lord Montague threw her way – looking like he would be feasting on her next if he could get Benvolio out of the way.

Benvolio put his hand over her hand that rested in the crook of his elbow. Benvolio caught the leer as well, and couldn't believe his uncle's arrogance.

But Rosaline saw something happen in Benvolio that hurt her heart. It was like he almost shrunk. He cast his eyes downward and remained silent. She realized that he had been taking emotional abuse from this man most of his life. She realized he was preparing for the onslaught of verbal abuse.

Her protective instincts rose up.

'Lord Montague,' she said with confidence and defiance.

' _Lady_ Montague,' the older man said with dripping derision. 'I understand my fool of a nephew bought your family's decrepit estate with MY money.'

Ignoring his flagrant taunt and insult, Rosaline gushed like she had never gushed before. 'Oh, Lord Montague! Benvolio has been amazing and so generous. He has really taken to heart trying create peace in Verona where there was only hate.'

Benvolio looked over at Rosaline a little astonished that she was shining light on him. She continued gushing, 'Oh, sir, I'm amazed at Benvolio's supreme talents in architecture and art. He designed the necklace I'm wearing. He has so many good ideas and designs. He's already made vast improvements to our estate and is employing both Capulet and Montague workers.'

Rosaline knew Benvolio wanted to hide, but she persisted and enjoyed watching the elder Montague's arrogance falter. She looked up at Benvolio, who was still staring down. She said with awe, 'Your nephew is indeed a great and talented man.'

Lord Montague took a gulp of wine and muttered something about seeing a Rizzoli lord he must speak with.

Benvolio let out a breath, not even realizing he was holding it. 'Capulet,' he grumbled, 'what was that all about?'

She playfully patted his face and looked up into his eyes. 'I have just grasped the fact that you have never been complimented in the way you should.' She smiled and teased, 'Who but your Capulet wife can torture her Montague husband with compliments and shower you with embarrassing praise?'

He scoffed but smiled.

'Aren't I excellent at standing up to your abusive uncle, my Lord?'

Benvolio took her hand and kissed her knuckles. 'Who am I, Capulet, to tell you what you can and cannot do?' They smiled at each other and just basked in the moment. They didn't realize they had an audience.

Lord Montague took a place across the floor to observe the newlyweds with astonishment and shock. Were they play-acting, like they did at the beginning of their betrothal? Or did they really love each other now? Who did that Capulet harpy think she was?

Lady Capulet, swimming in her grief and still jealous, angry and resentful of Rosaline's good fortune could not understand the intimacy between the young couple, either. Rosaline was not only betraying her aunt, but also flaunting that betrayal in public. Lady Capulet's heart got a little darker.

Lord Capulet's arrogance and greed looked at the young couple with scheming in mind to relieve them of their fortune - or at least some of it.

Prince Escalus fumed at the intimacy between Rosaline and Benvolio. He practically ignored his new fiancé as he obsessed over Rosaline's newfound happiness. _How dare she be happy without me?_

Rosaline caught a glimpse of the daggers Prince Escalus was sending their way. She smiled up at Benvolio and gently put her hand on his chest and whispered, 'We're getting unwanted attention from the Prince.'

Benvolio looked down at her with tenderness in his face, but determination in his eyes. 'It's coming from more than the Prince, Capulet. Your Aunt & Uncle are also giving us their – unwanted focus.'

'We must play the part, husband,' she said with a tiredness that Benvolio felt.

But then Benvolio smirked, 'Let's give our unwanted audience a good show.' He bent down and kissed her with tenderness and promise.

Even though it was for show, Rosaline's breath quickened. She shyly smiled and flirted, 'How long do we have to stay at this gala, my Lord?'

Benvolio tilted his head back and laughed out loud, joyously surprised at his wife's honesty and lust. He kissed his wife's hand again. 'We've already been here too long, my Lady. Too long.'

Benvolio noticed how much Rosaline leaned on him when they were presented to the Prince. He could tell it was still hard for her to keep the Prince's company. Benvolio knew that the Prince still loved Rosaline, but had treated her so unfairly and without compassion or kindness.

They were next introduced to the diminutive Trina Medici and her starchy righteous parents. Trina seemed shy and nervous yet eager to get to know her new subjects. Rosaline was offended the way Prince Escalus seemed to wave his fiancé off and focus on others in the room. She felt for the beautiful pale and petite raven-haired woman, who seemed barely able to take a breath.

The Prince's behavior became more clear to Rosaline the more she observed him with the distance she had as a married woman. She had Benvolio's behavior to compare to the Prince's behavior. She was astonished at how different each man conducted himself. Where the Prince looked put upon with every slight, Benvolio seemed amused by it all. Where the Prince ignored those around him, Benvolio seemed genuinely interested in the company he kept.

Rosaline sighed, as she looked at Benvolio in a new light. She counted the stars in heaven in thanks for her good fortune.

Rosaline felt for Trina and approached her and her parents ready to make friends with the Medici's. Trina was exceeding grateful to Rosaline as they chatted about all things under the sun. Trina was smart and well read. Rosaline introduced her to Livia. Trina and Livia got along smashingly.

By the time they left the Ball it was well past midnight and closer to dawn. Both were exhausted, but pleased the way the party went. In the carriage, Rosaline took Benvolio's hand and kissed the back of his hand. 'I never thought I'd say this,' Rosaline whispered, 'but I've never been so grateful that you are my husband, Montague.'

Benvolio looked at her askance. 'What brought that on?'

'You know, Montague,' she said with love, 'you really are a kind man.' She paused and put her hand on his chest. 'And you really are a good friend.'

Benvolio looked down at her with loving eyes and finally said it. 'I love you, Rosaline. I love your spirit, your independence, your beauty and your wit.' He kissed her forehead. 'And I love you for trusting me.'

'I couldn't say it better myself, my love,' his wife sighed as they kissed in the carriage.


	7. Chapter 7

_**[a/n - I'm on a roll. Thanks again for your kind words about my little romance.]**_

The next day Benvolio & Rosaline were yelling at each other. The Barrister from Imola showed up at their doorstep after doing some investigation with the Verona Magistrate.

He was waiting in their formal sitting room as Benvolio and Rosaline were up in their room arguing about their guest.

'Capulet! I don't want to do this. It is something I don't want to think about!' Benvolio looked almost feral yelling at her.

Rosaline sighed and gave as much as she got. 'You have to know. WE have to know.' She pleaded with him as she did at the monastery. 'Please. It's for our future.'

Benvolio took a deep breath and looked at her. 'Very well,' he walked past her and whispered, 'But you will owe me.'

Rosaline smiled a small smile and whispered back, 'Anything, my lord.'

Benvolio smirked with a smoldering look in his eyes and snarled, 'NOW I really didn't want to go down and meet the Barrister for very different reasons.'

Rosaline patted his shoulder with a chuckle as they went down to greet the man who was investigating Benvolio's past and future wealth.

Benvolio greeted the stranger like a true gentleman, Rosaline noticed as she hung back at the entry of the room. She noticed more and more just how genuinely kind and inquisitive Benvolio was. It made her think about the first time she met him in the chapel when Romeo and Juliet were married. He extended his hand to a Capulet with no hesitation. He even tried to flirt with her and smiled at her – a Capulet.

Noticing they had already started talking about the Montague business at hand, she made a move to walk away and let the men settle the business.

Benvolio stopped her. 'Oh no, Capulet!' he called out to her. 'You aren't going any where.'

She almost started arguing with him in front of Barrister Lontini, but bit her tongue.

'If I have to do this, you have to do it with me,' Benvolio said to her and then smiled at the Barrister. 'This was my wife's idea. She is really interested and may have ideas and questions about what you found.'

Rosaline smiled and sat next to Benvolio, across from Barrister Lontini. The Barrister found out a lot going through historical records and interviewing the Magistrate. The further detail he got into the more fascinated Rosaline became. But she noticed Benvolio remained silent and stony, like a frightened animal.

Just as at the gala, when confronted with the elder Montague, Rosaline took over. But she gently took Benvolio's hand as she started asking questions. He found that Augustus Montague had left a king's fortune for his son when he came of age. The Verona Magistrate was working it out so that Benvolio could now receive it, with the help of Barrister Lontini. There might not even be a confrontation with the elder Montague as this money was even hidden from him!

It was a lively conversation, one that Benvolio mostly observed. Answering a question here or there, but letting Rosaline take the lead. He could barely keep up with the conversation so caught up in the emotions around his father's death and the way he was ignored after that death.

As a servant brought in more wine and a fruit and cheese platter, the Barrister commented on the beautiful art in the room. Again, Rosaline was more than happy to tell Barrister Lontini that it was Benvolio's mastery.

'Really?' the Barrister said. 'I especially like the color in that piece over there.' This was when Benvolio started to perk up and engage more. Rosaline poured the wine as Benvolio talked about the colors and why he chose them.

Barrister Lontini was impressed and asked, 'If I may be so bold, could I commission a painting from you?' He said it with embarrassment as he was talking to a nobleman. 'I would love to have a painting of yours in my home.'

Benvolio smiled. Rosaline spoke up, 'I think Benvolio would love to do something for you.'

Benvolio shook his head at how exacerbating this Capulet could be. But she was _his_ Capulet and he kind of like the way she took charge.

By the time Barrister Lontini left, they were both emotionally exhausted. They sat in silence. Benvolio finally got up and continued drinking. Heavily.

Rosaline rose and put a gentle hand on his. 'You don't have to do this alone, Montague.' She smiled at him. 'I'm here with you.'

He looked up at her and sighed. 'Will you promise me, Capulet, that you will do the books? I don't think I can be bothered.'

He trusted her. Rosaline's heart swelled. He really trusted her. 'Of course, my love.' This was the kind of freedom she wanted. He thought of her as an equal – and trusted her talents. 'Besides, you have a painting to complete!'

OOOO/

Rosaline was busy with the household accounts. Benvolio's family's fortune was a lot to maintain. He had no interest in it. She smiled when she remembered the day he gave her the books. 'I trust you' was all he said and went back to his studio to paint.

At first, she wanted to argue with him but she knew him well enough to leave him alone when he was painting.

When she reminisced when she first learned of her forced marriage telling Livia she wanted the freedom only a nunnery could provide! Rosaline shook her head at her on stubborn foolishness. She realized the freedom she dreamed about was exactly what she had with Benvolio. Even more so when she remembered what Benvolio did to her when they awoke this morning? Who knew a forced marriage would be exactly what she wanted?

 _ **[a/n - one more chapter. Thank you for taking this journey with me.]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**[a/n - Thank you for indulging me at keeping this going. Enjoy.]**_

OOOO/

It was late in the summer when the grapes were ripe and ready to be harvested. It was their second crop of red grapes and delicate white grapes. Their first bottles of wine were labeled Montague for the bold red wine and Capulet for the delicate white wine. Their wines were the hit of Verona and were selling more than they could have imagined.

As a tradition that Benvolio & Rosaline started with the first harvest, they had a picnic in the vineyard after all the grapes were harvested. Lord & Lady, farm worker and servant all partook in the glorious feast in the mid afternoon.

They provided many tables set together with a long white tablecloth and all the chairs they could find and set it in the midst of the harvested grape vines. There was food and plates and wine bottles and platters that laden the long table. The Verona sun shone with a light that peaked through the peach trees that surrounded the rose of vines.

Benvolio always had his sketchbook with him as he sat at the head of the table drawing the images before him.

Then he caught another glimpse of his wife.

 _She is so beautiful_ , he thought. The sun captured her royal blue dress and dark skin among the green grape leaves and blue sky so perfectly. He couldn't wait to paint this lovely scene when they got back to the sunroom, which had been converter into his studio.

Her belly was about to burst with their first child. She kept her unruly curls under her straw hat as she stood at the other end of the long table giving orders, laughing and tasting small amount of the delicacy the butler's wife made. She seemed to be running around too much in her state, Benvolio thought. _And bossing everyone around too much._

'Capulet,' he scolded as he came up to his wife, 'you need to sit and rest.'

Rosaline was exasperated and yet glad that he was there to take over. She wasn't feeling quite right and as her handsome husband guided her to a chair near his, she felt the first pang in her lower abdomen.

'Oh!' she exclaimed.

Benvolio was having none of it, thinking that she was going to argue with him. 'Rosaline! I don't want you running around. You can boss everyone around from here.'

Then she really let out a moan and clutched her belly. 'Montague, I think it's time!'

Confused, he looked down at her and asked, 'Time? Time for what, Capu —OH! It's time!' Benvolio made sure there was a carriage waiting for them – just in case. He lifted her up into the carriage and quickly got her back to the manor.

The servants were right behind them making sure the Doula was ready for them.

He wouldn't leave her side. They really didn't like to be apart. He cradled her neck and held her hand as she delivered their first child.

And then their second.

'Twins?!' the couple said in unison looking horrified at the Doula.

The first-born was a raven-haired boy with caramel skin and blue eyes. The couple burst with pride over this beautiful bundle of joy. The second was a curly haired girl with a set of lungs that let the world know she was here. Benvolio fell in love with her in an instant.

After the birth and everyone was cleaned up, the new family laid in their bed. Rosaline held their beautiful baby boy and Benvolio held his new little princess.

'Benvolio, what shall we name them?' Rosaline said with wonder.

'I don't know, my love.'

'If you don't mind,' she ventured with an unsteady voice, 'I'd like to name them Romeo and Juliet.'

The couple looked into each other's eyes. The pain and mourning of their beloved cousins was just given a peaceful salve.

'Yes, my love,' he whispered. 'That is perfect.'

OOOO/

 _ **Epilogue**_

Many years later, when the Montague & Capulet feud became a distant memory, the Benvolio Montagues held hands and watched their 5 children play in the sunroom.

Romeo and Juliet were now 10 years old. Romeo read books like his mother and Juliet drew pictures like her father. Augustas (named for Benvolio's father) was 8 and playing with a new toy Benvolio made for him. Little Sophia (named for Rosaline's mother) was just 5 and danced around her brothers. And bouncy 3-year-old Patricio (named for Rosaline's father) was getting into everything.

Benvolio's paintings and sculptures were famous and desirable in noble homes. Barrister Lontini started Benvolio off in the world of art and his work was in demand. The Capulet vineyard produced some of the most sought after wines.

Benvolio brought Rosaline's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. 'Thank you, my beautiful Capulet.'

'Thank you, my wonderful Montague.'

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
